Als een vis in het water
by Nemaya
Summary: Nerissa heeft een geheim. Maar ze wordt geconfronteerd met een situatie waarin ze haar geheim prijs moet geven. Haar beloning daarvoor is iets onverwachts.


47 - Water

Als een vis in het water 

Mijn tenen speelden met het water, dat zich als een deken over het landschap uitrolde in het licht van de maan. Het meer. De plek waar ik me zo thuis voelde, maar die ik overdag mijdde als de pest. Alleen 's nachts, als de rest van het kasteel sliep, durfde ik hier te komen. Mijn geheim zou anders nooit bewaard kunnen blijven. Ik wist dat het ooit ontdekt zou worden, maar het liefst stelde ik dat moment zo lang mogelijk uit. Mijn geheim moest geheim blijven.

Snel kleedde ik me uit, tot ik alleen nog in mijn bikini op de steiger stond. Na een flinke hap lucht dook ik het koele meer in. De maan keek glimlachend naar de schim, die als een vis door het water schoot.

Deze morgen stond Fabeldieren op het programma. Een blokuur. Dat hadden we in die drieënhalf jaar nog nooit gehad bij dit vak. Vol enthousiasme wilde ik naar de rand van het bos rennen, maar in de hal kwam ik Professor Varicosus tegen met de rest van mijn PUIST-klas.

"Ah, daar ben je, Nerissa. Dan kunnen we nu naar het meer."

"Naar het meer? Gaan we Wierlingen bekijken of zo?" vroeg ik aan Romy, een van mijn medestudenten," terwijl we opgewekt babbelend achter de Professor aanliepen.

"Nee. Ik weet niet wat we gaan doen, maar ik denk niet dat het om Wierlingen gaat. Die hebben we immers bij Verweer al behandeld in ons derde jaar."

Bij het meer vertelde Professor Varicosus ons dat we vandaag op bezoek gingen bij de Meermensen die erin leefden. Mijn mond viel open. Ik had verwacht dat de Professor het onderwerp van de les aan de oppervlakte zou laten komen. Daar had ik me danig in vergist. Ik wist dat er nu geen weg meer terug was. Ik moest het water in. Ik kon me moeilijk ziek melden, want ik blaakte van gezondheid. Bovendien wilde ik deze les voor geen goud missen.

"Ik vermoed dat iedereen de bubbelbolbezwering onder de knie heeft?" vroeg Varicosus.

Iedereen knikte. Ook ik knikte, maar vroeg ook of ik haar even alleen kon spreken. Ik vond dat ik haar in ieder geval moest voorbereiden op de schok.

"Professor, ik denk dat de bubbelbolbezwering voor mij niet erg nuttig zal zijn," begon ik tweifelend.

"Hoezo dan, mijn kind?"

Ik beet op mijn lip. Ik kon nu niet meer terug, maar de eerste stap was het moeilijkst. Ik ademde diep in.

"Nou, als ik volledig onder water kom, dan transformeer ik. Ik kan onder water ademen en krijg een vissenstaart."

Het hoge woord was eruit. Mijn geheim was niet meer geheim. Ik wist dat het nu snel zou gaan, dat binnen twee dagen de hele school zou weten dat ik anders ben. Ik hoopte alleen dat ze me er niet mee gingen pesten.

Professor Varicosus staarde me even met open mond aan. Daarna herstelde ze zich snel.

"Ben je deels meermens dan?" vroeg ze verrukt. Ik keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Ik weet het niet," ze ik peinzend. "Mijn moeder is gewoon een heks, maar ik weet eigenlijk helemaal niets over mijn vader. Behalve zijn naam."

Het was nooit in mij opgekomen dat ik iets anders kon zijn dan gewoon een vreemd mens met een afwijking. Deels meermens! Het idee leek me nogal… apart.

"Hoe heette hij?" vroeg Varicosus, voor ze in zichzelf begon te mompelen. "Misschien… nee toch? Het zal toch niet… of was het…?"

"Makari."

Een glimlach brak door op haar gezicht. Jaren later vervloekte ik mijn naïviteit op dat moment. Ik had toen moeten weten wat me te wachten stond.

"Dus toch! Weet je wat? Jij gaat gewoon met ons mee zonder bubbelbolbezwering. Ik wil jouw transformatie wel eens zien. Ik heb zoiets nog nooit met eigen ogen gezien. Ik heb er alleen over gelezen."

Varicosus knipoogde naar me, terwijl de anderen hun bol tevoorschijn toverden. Ze keken me nogal vreemd aan toen ik gewoon het water in liep zonder bol. Toen we tot de borst in het water stonden, doken we onder.

Mijn transformatie was snel. Mijn benen klapten samen en versmolten, waardoor een vissenstaart ontstond, met schubben en al. Tussen mijn vingers ontstonden dunne zwemvliezen, als bij een kikker. Mijn oogwit werd geel en mijn zwarte haren, die ik van mijn moeder had geërfd, werden donkergroen en mijn normaal zongebruine huid werd grijzig van kleur, maar ik ademde gewoon rustig door.

Ik had hier immers vaker gezwommen, hoewel ik nooit erg diep was geweest. Ik bleef altijd redelijk aan de oppervlakte en altijd in het zicht van de oever. Ik genoot van het koele water en maakte een achterwaartse salto. Vervolgens richtte ik mijn blik op de rest. Die staarde mij met open mond aan, behalve de Professor. Die keek me aan alsof ze de jackpot van de loterij gewonnen had.

"Geweldig! Gewoonweg fantastisch!" zei ze opgetogen. "Kom op, klas, we moeten verder."

Mijn medestudenten gaven me ongelovige blikken en keken met open mond naar mijn staart. Ongeveer een kwartiertje zwemmen en twee afgeslagen Wierlingaanvallen later kwam het dorp in zicht. Mijn hart begon sneller te slaan.

Het was een schitterend gezicht. In het grijsblauwe licht zag ik grauwe, uit rotsen gehakte huisjes bedekt met wieren, soms met een tuin waarin zeevruchten werden geteeld, of met een huisdier aan een touw. In het midden van het dorp was een plein, met in het midden een groot, grof uitgehakt standbeeld van een meermens. Ik voelde me instinctief thuis.

Een paar meermensen kwamen naar buiten. Zij hadden hen blijkbaar verwacht, want ze zwommen rustig naar Professor Varicosus toe en begroetten haar hartelijk. Mij hadden ze nog niet opgemerkt, omdat ik, plots verlegen, mezelf verschool tussen de anderen.

Na een opmerking van Varicosus die ik niet had verstaan, keek een van de meerminnen mij indringend aan en zwom vervolgens luid lachend weg. Ik was in de war. Waarom had ze me op die manier aangekeken? Waarom lachte ze en waarom zwom ze weg?

"Jongens, jullie worden in het dorp rondgeleid door Barun. Wees vriendelijk voor jullie gids en stel gerust vragen. Ze vinden het leuk als mensen nieuwsgierig zijn naar hun leven. Nerissa, jij blijft nog even hier bij mij."

Ik werd zenuwachtig. Waarom moest ik bij haar blijven? Dacht ze dat ik alles wist van meermensen en hoe ze leefden? Dat had ze dan mis. Ik wilde protesteren, maar er speelde een geheimzinnig lachje om haar mond. Mijn moed zonk me in mijn schoenen, of liever, mijn staartvin.

De anderen zwommen weg, achter de gids aan. Ineens voelde ik me naakt. Mijn vissenstaart stak erg af tegen de benen en voeten van mijn Professor en de meermensen die in een halve cirkel om ons heen zweefden, keken me onbeschaamd aan, terwijl ze onderling fluisterden.

Toen kwam de lachende meermin terug, gevolgd door een grote meerman. Ze zwommen regelrecht naar ons toe.

"Nerissa, dit zijn Makari en zijn zus Saroja.. Makari, dit is je dochter," stelde Varicosus ons aan elkaar voor.

Ik voelde me alsof ik ieder moment flauw kon vallen. Makari. Mijn vader. Niets had mij hierop kunnen voorbereiden. Ik had gedacht dat ik mijn vader nooit te zien zou krijgen, maar nu zweefde hij zomaar vanuit het niets voor mijn neus!

Makari zelf keek me met open mond aan, maar na een paar tellen deed hij hem weer dicht.

"Je lijkt erg op je moeder," zei hij zacht. "Ik had nooit verwacht dat ik haar trekken ooit nog zou zien."

Die ochtend was zeer verhelderend voor mij. Ik had eindelijk mijn vader ontmoet, al was het een vader die mijn vreemdste fantasieën belachelijk saai maakten. Het verklaarde ook waarom mijn moeder nooit over hem wilde praten. De kans dat ze elkaar weer zouden zien, was nihil. Ze leefden immers in twee totaal verschillende werelden.

Mijn moeder had niet kunnen zwemmen en hij had haar van de verdrinkingsdood gered toen haar bubbelbolbezwering klapte tijdens haar bezoek aan het dorp met Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Toen ze haar hart bij hem had uitgestort over hoe bang ze was om gepest te worden om het feit dat ze niet kon zwemmen, had hij aangeboden het haar te leren. Ze had die kans met beide handen gegrepen. Na een bijzonder succesvolle zwemles in het maanlicht hadden ze elkaar een zoen gegeven. Een paar maanden later, vlak voor het einde van het schooljaar, moest Nerissa verwekt zijn, want haar moeder was op haar negentiende bevallen van haar dochter.

Bij de lunch nam ik wat broodjes mee, haalde mijn uiltje uit de Uilenvleugel en ging aan de rand van het meer zitten. Daar schreef ik een brief naar mijn moeder, waarin ik haar alles vertelde. Terwijl mijn lieve dwergooruiltje wegvloog met de zware brief, trok ik mijn sokken en schoenen uit. Mijn gedachten gingen naar de bodem van het meer waar ik aan zat en mijn tenen speelden met het water.


End file.
